


i heard you, iwa-chan!

by minheeomg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Getting Together, Hair Pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Mom i'm sorry, Nipple Play, They are dumb, bye, i'm not dating that girl tho, ok i'm sorry for ranting, porn with little plot, this is actually based on a true story.. but make it lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minheeomg/pseuds/minheeomg
Summary: oikawa has just came out as gay, and iwaizumi can't stop thinking about it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	i heard you, iwa-chan!

oikawa and iwaizumi were strolling on their way home from school together. they walked side by side in silence. iwaizumi found this quite strange. oikawa was certainly not the type to keep quiet, on the contrary, he usually talked all the time. there had to be something wrong.

“oikawa, is everything all right? you are annoyingly silent today. " he said while continuing to look straight ahead. iwaizumi cared a lot about his best friend, although very often he didn’t show it correctly.

“oh so that's it, iwa-chan? you always complain but in the end you love when i talk a lot. " tooru said with a smirk putting his arm around the other's shoulders.

“don't get any strange ideas, shittykawa. i'm just worried you're planning a mass murder while you walk around quietly. " hajime chuckled as he pulled oikawa's arm off himself.

"hey! i'm not a monster! stop that." oikawa pouted and then crossed his arms over his chest. he couldn’t believe his best friend!

"you know, i never know what’s going on in that sick mind of yours." hajime retorted, giving his best friend a little push. one of the few things iwaizumi disliked about oikawa was that he could never understand what he was really thinking.

"okay, do you want to know what's in my sick mind?" tooru said stopping and running a hand through his hair, smiling widely.

"come on, i'm curious." hajime said smiling, crossing his arms over his chest in expectation. he was so ready to hear his usual crazy speech. oikawa always loved to tell bullshit and invent absurd stories or gossip of any kind.

"well then. that's a pretty complicated thing to say, actually. it's definitely not one of my usual bullshit. i've been wanting to tell you for a long time but i wasn't sure how you'd react. but i realized i don't care. if you don't like what i'm about to say and you start hating me, it means you've never been my friend and so i'll do well to get rid of you. are you ready?" tooru asked with the most serious expression hajime had ever seen on him, and that was strange.

"oikawa, i swear to you that if this is another of your bullshit-"

"i'm gay."

"what!?" hajime screamed with wide eyes. he couldn't believe it. how can he be tooru oikawa, the most wanted boy by girls, be gay ?! it had to be a stupid joke.

“i'm gay, i like boys. hajime, i'm not kidding. take me seriously for once in your life. " tooru said looking down. hajime suddenly felt guilty for reacting like that.

and oikawa rarely called iwaizumi by his first name. he only used it in serious conversations.

“okay, i get it. sorry if i reacted in a strange way, it's just that ... i didn't expect it. but that's absolutely fine. you are always gonna my best friend. " iwaizumi answered with a reassuring smile and then hugged the boy.

"i know you didn't expect it. i didn't expect it either. you know, i've always been full of girls around me and yet i’ve never liked one of them . i thought it was normal, but then a boy… look, i'll spare you the gay details. the important thing is that i understand what i really like. " oikawa said and then broke away from the embrace.

"who is this guy? do you like him? are you together? is he a reliable person? what have you really done with him? did you force him? wh-"

“iwa-chan! i didn't force him! i had his consent, i swear on my incredible tosses. and we're not together, it was just a one-time thing. anyway, this guy is kyotani. " tooru chuckled.

"kyotani? kentaro kyotani? mad dog? what the fuck are you saying ... no way. " iwaizumi said with his mouth open as he stared at his best friend in disbelief. 

“oh yeah, life is strange. anyway... sure it doesn't bother you? not at all? aren't you afraid that i have a crush for you like in the worst lgbt movies?"

“no, it absolutely doesn't bother me.”

-

oh, but he did bother him. he did bother him and his growing bulge in his pajamas pants.

of all things, he never imagined that oikawa, his best friend, was gay. oikawa, who every day told him about straight porn he had seen the night before. oikawa, who always said he loved big boobs. oikawa, who teased him for never having had a girlfriend.

it seemed like a god’s joke. his best friend who he had always found attractive and always liked had come out a few hours earlier to him. how could he be okay with this? how could he stop thinking about the fact that oikawa had probably lost his virginity to a guy like kyotani? he wanted to be that boy. he was so fucking jealous.

he was sure that oikawa bottomed. there was no way he could top. nope. or maybe that was just what he wished. he was sure that oikawa moaned like a little whore. he had always acted like a little bitch in daily life, so why change during sex?

these thoughts were driving hajime insane. he didn’t want to jerk off to his best friend. but it was so tempting. but again, iwaizumi felt ashamed of himself. oikawa had had the guts to come out and he never have had.

iwaizumi always knew he was gay. he had never liked girls, and he knew he was the strange one when all the boys in middle school talked about girls while he just talked about sci-fi books.

but he only really realized he was gay during his first year of high school.

it was a cold january evening, and he was in his bed thinking about what oikawa had said to him in the morning at school. tooru had told him about some great porn he had watched. hajime didn't care and he had never never seen porn, but he wanted to see why his best friend seemed so excited about it.

then he searched his phone for the pornhub site. when he clicked on it he found thousands of videos featuring women with big boobs and super-hung men. but nothing seemed so spectacular about it and he was a little disappointed.

before he closed the site, something caught his attention. iwaizumi noticed a particular category. he clicked on it and it found videos with only men. he made a disgusted face, but clicked on a video. he looked at it carefully without looking away for even a second. he felt a strange sensation in his lower abdomen and there he understood everything.

and now here he was in his bed, getting hard just from the thought of his best friend.

iwaizumi pulled down his pants and boxers and he began to stroke himself slowly. he twisted one hand into the sheets, the other wrapped around his painfully hard erection. hajime closed his eyes tightly, letting himself get lost in the immense pleasure he was experiencing. 

he opened his mouth wide and began panting heavily, imagining his best friend oikawa here with him. he imagined oikawa on his knees, his eyes widening as iwaizumi thrust roughly down his throat. hajime imagined him moaning and whimpering beneath him as he desperately tried to keep up as hajime rammed in and out of him. 

iwaizumi started to stroke himself senselessly; he wasn’t in the mood to take his time, he just wanted to come so badly.

he imagined oikawa saying moaning his name in a way only a whore could do. he wanted to hear that in real life so hard, but i’ll probably never happen. he just wanted to destroy that little smirk of his with which he teased him every time for anything.

he wanted to wreck his best friend.

iwaizumi was about to come when his phone rang. he snorted and picked up the phone to see who it was and froze when he saw the name crappykawa on the screen.

if he didn't answer immediately, oikawa would continue to disturb him, so he took a deep breath and answered his cell phone. “hello?”

“iwa-chan? am i disturbing you?” he asked in a ringing voice.

“no, not really..” he lied running a hand over his face and rubbing his eyes.

“can i come over to your house? like now?” oikawa asked on the other side of the phone.

iwaizumi opened his eyes wide and sighed loudly. he couldn't believe what was happening.

"iwa-chan, please."

the way oikawa said those words made hajime’s cock twitch and he instinctively put a hand around it, stroking it again. it felt so damn wrong but at the same time so damn right.

“o-okay. i’ll wait for you.” hajime said ending the call and throwing the phone to his side.

he began to moan oikawa’s name without worrying about being ashamed. that call had made him even more horny.

he started thrusting in his hand violently and still moaning his best friend’s name and after another few strokes he came panting.

after calming his breathing and cleaning himself, he changed into more presentable clothes and five minutes later he heard the intercom ring. oikawa had arrived.

iwaizumi left his room to go open the door for his best friend. he was super agitated and had no idea how he would be able to look oikawa in the face after what he had done. he felt guilty, tooru didn't deserve such a thing. 

when he opened the front door, he found himself in front of a super smiling and perky oikawa.

"iwa-chan! are your parents here?" he asked as he entered the house, turning around with his hands behind his back.

"no, they're away for dinner. why are you asking? and what brings you here?" hajime asked in frustration as he walked with his friend to his room.

"i heard you, iwa-chan!" oikawa said smiling making his friend sit on the bed next to him.

"what do you mean?" iwaizumi asked smiling and amused by the boy's vague statement. once again oikawa tooru was unreadable!

"i heard what you did after we finished talking on the phone. i think you didn't end the call in the right way."

iwaizumi felt his heart stop. it wasn't really happening. he was probably having a bad, everything was okay. perfectly fine.

“what are you saying, shittykawa? i did nothing.” he said smiling, tried to save the unsavable. he had been so stupid. he knew he didn't have to do such a thing, yet he did it anyway. hajime wanted to hit himself violently to death.

death would certainly have been better than this crazy situation.

“hajime, stop being like this. just admit that you want to fuck me senseless! i can understand that, you don’t have to worry. i won’t tell anybody-“

“tooru, for god’s sake, shut the fuck up!” iwaizumi screamed angry getting up from the bed and looking oikawa in the eye. 

“make me.” oikawa said in a sweet voice, as if it was nothing. hajime couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

iwaizumi pushed oikawa, causing him to lie down on the bed and settled on top of him, taking his arms and pinning them over his head. “is this really what you want?”

oikawa only nodded, unable to speak. he didn’t expect this side of his iwa-chan. he liked it tho. a lot.

iwaizumi rushed to oikawa's lips, kissing them as if his life depended on this action. tooru immediately returned the kiss, putting a hand behind hajime's neck, pushing him even more to himself, and playing with the locks of his hair. oikawa moaned softly in the kiss when hajime stroked his chest from under his shirt, and hajime took advantage of it by sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth.

hajime started playing with the boy's nipples and oikawa bit his lower lip at the sensation. they broke away from the kiss for air, and iwaizumi took off oikawa's shirt, then took off his.

iwaizumi ran his tongue over oikawa’s erect nipples before sucking hard on one while stimulating the other one with his fingers. oikawa moaned and throw his head back on iwa’s pillow and he clenched his hands in the sheets. this was too overwhelming.

“iwa-chan, p-please” he begged the other boy tripping over his words.

“please what, oikawa? you have to tell me what you want.” the boy said while kissing his neck,

“fuck me, please. i want you to fuck so bad.” oikawa said with a whimper.

“well, if you insist.” hajime said with a smirk starting to pull down his pants and boxer.

he got up from the bed and took from his closet the condoms and lube he kept hidden. he had never used them before and never would have thought of finding himself using them with his best friend.

“oh, you were well prepared for such an occasion?” oikawa said smiling and looking at hajime returning on top of him.

“you never shut up, right? might teach you some lessons about keeping that mouth shut in the right moments.” he said while coating his fingers with lube and spreading oikawa’s legs wide.

“so rude, iwa-chan! i can see why nobody-“

oikawa’s words were cut off by a finger inside of his hole. he moaned at the feeling and started thrusting onto hajime’s finger.

“god, you’re so needy. so needy for me.” iwaizumi said and then put another finger into oikawa, receiving a pretty loud moan from him. he really did moan like a little bitch. he started scissoring him while marking his neck and his chest.

“iwa-chan, i’m ready. just fuck me, please.” oikawa said almost desperately, tired of foreplay. he wanted the real thing, he wanted hajime’s cock inside him.

without further ado, iwaizumi put on a condom and doused his length with lube. he thrust his whole member into oikawa's hole and he moaned with a high pitched scream, loving hajime’s harshness.

after letting oikawa fit in, he started thrusting his cock in toouru tactlessly, while pumping his member in the same way. oikawa continued to moan iwaizumi’s name, repeating it like a chant.

“hajime, harder..” oikawa said whimpering, wanting to release so bad.

“you are insatiable. cum for me, tooru.” he said starting to push even harder and finally hitting oikawa’s prostate.

“right there! please, iwa-chan!” he said, letting some tears fall from his eyes due to the pleasure that iwaizumi was giving him.

iwaizumu groaned inwardly when he started to feel his climax coming. he continued thrusting as he captured oikawa’s lips with his and pulling hard his hair.

“hajime- i’m gonna-“

oikawa didn't even have time to finish speaking that he came moaning loudly on his stomach, only to be followed by iwaizumi who came with a strangled moan.

iwaizumi came out of oikawa's hole panting and cleaned oikawa’s stomach with some tissues. then he rolled over to the other side of the bed, taking off the used condom and throwing it into the bin next to the bed. when he turned to oikawa the latter hugged him and sighed loudly.

“what’s up?” hajime asked breaking away from the embrace to look tooru in the eye.

“nothing.. it’s just- i mean- iwa-chan i honestly don’t know why you did this. i like a lot, but you’re not gay and you don’t like me. i’m just your best friend.” oikawa said and then he heard hajime laughing. “you are making fun of me?”

“yes, shittykawa. i’m laughing because you re dumb. i like you too. and i think i am pretty gay. i mean, i just fucked you. that’s gay.” he said with a wide smile.

oikawa’s face lighted up and he kissed iwaizumi.

“iwa-chan, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“yes, crappykawa, i’d really like to.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this shit! please leave kudos or a comment if you liked this or i'll cry


End file.
